TRas matar a Bill
by Dulze
Summary: Han pasado 20 años. Elle quiere venganza.
1. Chapter 1

-Hola Puta.

-Que cojo…-una tipa dejó de hablar, claro tenía ya en el cráneo una bala.

-Que aburrido.

La morena se fue tan tranquila como vino, incluso después de matar. Claro estaba que ya era una profesional, y todo gracias a su madre.

Teléfono móvil sonando.

-Dime.

-BB has…

-Si, temías que te decepcionara.

-Lo que temía era que te descubrieran, ven a casa tengo que hablar contigo sobre Bill.

-Llegaré en… media hora.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa pensó en Bill, su difunto padre. Y en lo que le hizo a su madre: llamar a sus socios, pegarle una paliza, meterle una bala en la cabeza y hacerle una cesárea para sacarla del vientre de su madre. Claro su madre no tardó en vengarse, tres años y medio aproximadamente después de eso ella despertó del coma en el que se había sumido y en poco tiempo todos los implicados en el hecho estaban muertos. Adoraba a su madre y no le importaba que fuera una asesina en serie. Recordó el porqué de ese suceso en El Paso y la cara de disgusto que puso cuando se decidió a seguir sus pasos.

-Dime que quieres.

-Elle.

-¿Siguió viva?

-Me equivoqué al no rematarla cuando la dejé ciega.

-¿Y ella quiere venganza?

-Si… al parecer cantó en su momento, pero no al FBI.

-Entonces… habrá trabajo.

-Llevo un par de meses sin hacer nada ya que tú te encargas esto me revitalizará.

-No lo dudo. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Alguno de los 88 Locos sobrevivió?

-Si algunos, lisiados y un niño.


	2. Chapter 2

_PERDON SI ME HE RETRASADO PERO ENTRE,UNA ENFERMEDAD, UN ACCIDENTE, UN VIAJE Y LOS EXÁMENES DE SEPTIEMBRE NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR NADA y por la falta de inspiración y un novio._

Contrato.

Allí estaban un joven japonés, una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos reunidos con una ciega de unos cincuenta y tantos también. Estaban esperando a alguien.

- Driver, Sophie Fatale, Kenzo- era un japonés también joven quien saludaba.

-Hiroshi- saludó el nombrado Kenzo por los allí reunidos.

-Sabéis os he reunido… con un propósito.

-Ya lo sabíamos-habló la ciega.

-¿Os suena Mamba Negra?

-Esa puta,… esa puta me dejó ciega. Si la tuviera aquí delante ahora mismo te juro que le metería una bala por el culo.

-Esa misma mató a mi hermana Gogo.

-En aquella casa,… me dejó ir por ser un niño, creo que fue muy estúpida por eso, me dijo que no jodiera con los clanes Yakuza, me lo dijo sin saber que yo soy el hijo de uno de los jefes Yakuza que trabajaban para Oren-Ishii.

-En pocas palabras, quiero que la matéis, que la descuarticéis, que desaparezca. Y creo que no soy el único que quiere eso.

-Yo quiero sus brazos-habló la mujer que todavía no había hablado, quitándose al mismo tiempo las prótesis que tenía como brazos.-Dado que fue ella quién me quitó los míos.

-Entonces creo que no hay más que decir.

Se despidieron. Todos tenían el mismo objetivo, ya sea por orden del Yakuza o por su sed de venganza.

_Siento que sea corto pero no he tenido tiempo para alargarlo. Esperen al próximo estará más animado. Os lo juro por Snoopy._


	3. Chapter 3

PARA REDIMIRME OS PREPARO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO YA

Japón.

-Hacía años que no venía.

-Eso lo se, ¿cómo me queda en conjunto?-era una chica morena de unos veinte años, vestida con un conjunto deportivo amarillo con una raya negra, era de estilo retro, como si fuera de hace veinte años.

-Perfecto. Hace que te parezcas más a mí que a tu padre.

-¿Aún le guardas rencor?

-Ya no tanto. Pero a Elle… a Elle le espera un infierno.

-Supongo que incluso dentro de la organización Elle y tú os llevabais de maravilla.

-No lo dudes. Por cierto ¿te conté lo del viejo que me enseñó a luchar?

-¿Lo de que cuando acogió a Elle le arrancó un ojo por insultarlo?

-Era un gran tipo, Elle después lo mató. Ojo por ojo.

Madre e hija siguieron caminando por una concurrida calle de Tokio. Había viajado hasta Japón porque un lisiado japonés que vivía en Los Ángeles les informó, con algo de persuasión, sobre el paradero de una mujer rubia, ciega, escuálida, operada,…

Entraron en un bar, un bar común, pidieron sake y shushi. Cenaron y se dirigieron a un céntrico hotel. Miraron las dos pequeñas maletas. La morena sacó de una de ellas una Katana y unos . Mientras que la rubia, su madre, sacó un fusil, una pistola y como su hija una Katana. Esperaron a que la noche fuera más oscura. La verdad era que querían terminar rápido para irse de vacaciones. Tenían interés por el Mediterráneo, el Caribe y el Egeo.


End file.
